An obsession
by ramica14
Summary: Koga came looking for Kagome.....didnt he?
1. Chapter 1

AN OBSESSION

Why was here again? This was the third time this week Koga had followed the half demons scent to the hot spring at the end of the mountain, the only difference this time was that the monk was nowhere in sight. Koga was hiding in the shrubs calmly watching Inuyasha slowly creep into the hot water; his naked form was muscular, glistening. He gulped. 'Why do I bother? I should know by now that I only have feelings for Kagome and the only reason that I'm even here is to make sure that damn mut doesn't hurt her.' Koga thought. He was trying to be convincing, it wasn't working. Moments had past and then Koga started wondering, 'Why the hell hasn't he picked up my scent? Surely he isn't so blind?' A sudden moan made Koga jump back to reality. Inuyasha had his head laid back against the rock, and he was moaning something a little to soft for Koga to pick up. He watched in fascination at the sight of Inuyasha jerking off. A bulge started growing under is wolf pelt. 'Stop that!' He mentally scolded. "….oga…" He heard. 'What was that. Did he just…say my name? "Ung…Koga…harder." In the bushes Koga couldnt help but moan at the sight. The bulge was evident now. 'What should i do, i cant go back to the pack like this.' A second passed. 'Damn it all.' Koga slowly pulled his pelt over his hips careful not to touch his member, just yet. Koga fully naked now, went back to peering through the bushes, but was caught off gaurd as he saw a pair of golden eyes starring at him. "KOGA!" The sudden yell made koga jump. "You can come out now, I know your there." Koga started panicking. 'Crap, what do I do?' Without thinking he stood up, completly naked. The look on Inuyashas face was proof enough that he was confused. "Um...Koga what are...doing, naked?" "Um...well you see..." Koga couldnt hide the blush on his face. There was a splash of water and when Koga looked up he saw a pissed Inuyasha in his face. It was all he could do not to look down at a naked Inuyasha. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU MANGY WOLF?!" "I'm...not sure,...wait a minute why are you yelling at me for your the one who was moaning my name." It was Inuyashas turn to blush. "You must have been hearing things." An akward moment passed then Koga sighed. "You know what i dont care anymore. You do what you want. I just came looking for Kagome but instead i found YOU! Im outta here." Koga put his cloths back on quickly then left, a whirlwind of power behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Questioning Motives

Things have a bad way of turning out the exact opposite of how you want them to be, but sometimes that doesnt always take away the pain. Inuyasha knew what that meant. In his dreams he would imagine him being the one Koga really wanted, and the only reason he kept coming around. He thought that maybe if the wolf demon overheard him saying his name then maybe Koga would realize that Kagome wasnt the one he really wanted. But the events of the following night had proved that he thought Inuyasha was crazy.

'But why was he naked then if he really wasnt interested? Ugh this is pissing me off!' Inuyasha sighed then looked at the full moon. 'I just cant stop thinking about him though.'

Meanwhile Koga was struggling with his own feelings. 'What am i going to do now? I love Kagome...dont I?' He was leaning against a large weeping willow tree. The pond infront of him was glistening. 'Just like the water from the hot spring.' He thought. 'What do i do, hes everywhere i look now. I wish i could just kill him and get this whole thing between us over with. I need to forget about him and go back to finding Naraku.' He sighed as he glanced up at the beautiful full moon, unaware that Inuyasha had done the same, 'Can I just forget about him though?'

Two more days passed and there was still no sign of Koga. 'I guess he decided to keep his distance after all. Well...at any rate i cant give up on finding Naraku. For now, I'll just wait.' Kagome had returned from her world two days ago, to a depressed Inuyasha. She had asked him why he was so depressed but he would tell her that he was fine and that she had nothing to worry about. Even now as the group of friends walked he walked way ahead of everyone else.

"Um, Kagome why has Inuyasha been so depressed recently?" Asked Sango. "I really dont know. I tried asking him but everytime I did he would get this far away look in his eye, and then tell me that he was okay." "Hmm. Do You suppose something happened at the hot spring?" Miroku asked. "I dont know." Sango and Kagomes attempts to stay quiet were pointless. The half demons ears twitched with irritation. 'Im not depressed Kagome, but if i told you why im acting weird you would certainly hate me.'

He was too busy thinking to catch the scent of the approaching demon. "Hey Inuyasha, somethings coming. Be on your guard." It took all of a minute for Inuyasha to realize that he had missed the scent and that it wasnt just any demons scent, it was Narakus. An antagonizing minute went by, then out of the sky a grey cloud formed and Naraku appeared. "Ahahahahah. INUYASHA!!" Naruku boomed. "NARUKU! Why are you here, shouldnt you be off making more of your stupid incarnations, and stirring up trouble?!" "Heh, you fool. you're so worried about fighting me that you didnt stop to think about the wolf demon." "Wait what? What did you do with him you bastard?" "Nothing at all. He simply past out of exaustion." "Where is he?!" Naraku smirked. "Kagra!" Then a gust of wind started blowing. Kagra appeared with an unconscious Koga riding on the feather. "Now Inuyasha do you know why he over worked himself?" "Why should I care?" "Because...you love him. And he didnt love you back." Gasps came from behind Inuyasha. "So what of it?" "I'll make a deal with you."

Inuyasha growled. "What kind of a deal?"


End file.
